Jose
Jose (ホゼ, Hoze) is a major antagonist in the fanfiction Dragon Ball: The Will of Saiyans. His race is unknown, as he has implied that he is a human, other times a Saiyan, and occasionally the current God of Destruction. He serves as the main antagonist in the Jose Arc, where he is defeated and killed by Redder.' Appearence ''For more, see: Jose/Image Gallery Jose takes the form of a tall, pale-skinned man, whose black hair is slicked back and pulled into a bun on the back of his head (a method very popular in ancient China.) He is usually seen wearing purple/blue body armor, that covers his back, shoulders, and arms, but not his face. He features numerous arrow-style tattooes below his eyes. He also wears loose brown shorts, held in place by a orange belt, as well as black dancing shoes. He appears to have sharp, canine-style teeth. Personality Jose outwardly potrays the appearence of a fun-loving and delightfully insane prankster, while his inner self is much more sadistic and cruel. After attacking Sid's home to kill his sister, instead of quickly finishing the deed, he delayed actually killing her for several minutes, filling Redder and Sid with false hope that they could save her. He is usually chuckling or laughing maniacly, with a manic grin on his face. He is very confident in his abilities, showing no sign of alarm or worry even when Redder activated his Super Saiyan 2 or Super Saiyan God forms. He has no value of human life, or life in general, destroying a massive residential area just to get Redder's attention. WHen in an injured state, or in near death, he has a much more desperate and insane personality, laughing uncertainly. When clearly overpowered, he begins to plead, while having short bursts of laughing. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Jose has the standard abilities of those who utilize Ki, being able to teleport, fire energy blasts, and increase his melee attack's power by striking with a Ki-filled fist. Jose's Ki is unique, however, taking the form of flaming, laughing pumpkins. He can also generate pumpkin-styled flames, which he can freely control, even forming wings or broomsticks from the flame. *'Halloween Juggernaut- '''Jose generates a massive knight with pumpkin-styled armor. He can freely control it from here. *'Halloween Apocalypse- Jose puts both his hands together, forming a small flaming pumpkin. He then lightly tosses it towards it's target, and once it touches its target, it vanishes. A massive explosion then covers the area in a 6-mile radius. *'Grim Reaper's Wings- '''Jose generates wings behind him made of pumpkin-styled flames. He can use this to increase his speed and attack pace. *'Halloween Flames- 'Jose generates pumpkin-styled flames on any part of his body. They appear to be hard to extinguish, evidenced by his suprise when SSJG Redder destroyed them with only a punch. *'Pumpkin Torture- 'Jose grabs the target by the neck, then lifts them up. He charges a massive amount of his destructive Ki into their body, wrecking major damage on their body, causing bleeding and bruising to appear on the surface. *'Personal Apocalypse- '''Jose grabs the victim by the neck, lifts them up, and generates a small Halloween Apocalypse around them. Major Battles Quotes Trivia *Jose was the first villain that Zeon designed, despite being the 3rd major villain in the series. *Jose's attacks and Ki-style are a mix of the techniques of Byakuran from Reborn! and Blair from Soul Eater and Soul Eater Not!. Category:Villains Category:Zeon1 Category:The Will of Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters